Users of electronic devices are increasingly relying on information obtained from electronic processing as sources of research results, news reports, ratings, item descriptions, announcements, event information, and other various types of information that may be of interest to the users. Further, users are increasingly relying on electronic devices to process very large datasets for various tasks. For example, a researcher may be tasked with a large data analysis problem, and may carefully check his/her program code before submitting the code to a processing queue, in hopes of receiving results the next day. The next day, he/she may discover that their job submission resulted in a fatal error code, or that one or more different queries may have addressed his/her question(s) more usefully.